Wrong place, wrong time, wrong intentions
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Stolen idea from sapphireswimming who is happy that it has been stolen. Check out her oneshot "Wrong" which I am basing this mini-story on. The Winchester boys are in Amity and think they're doing the right thing. Too bad they picked to wrong family to mess with.
1. Chapter 1 Break-in

**I stole this idea from the talented **_**sapphireswimming**_** who also is totally cool with me borrowing this with no intention of giving it back. The story I'm basing this on (Since I don't want to copypaste her entire story as my first chapter, just some dialouge) is called "Wrong", so you should check it out.**

**Wrong place, wrong time, wrong intentions**

Danny had no idea how or when he'd fallen asleep but he was woken up by the sound of footsteps. At first he thought nothing of it and instead checked if his Chemistry homework was salvageable and not covered in drool.

When he didn't recognise the footsteps his sleepy mind became worried, registering danger while he was still trying to wake up. Suddenly the meaning of the footsteps came to him, but by then it was too late.

A pair of strong arms grabbed him and a rag was held against his face. Danny tried to get out of the hold but his mind started getting foggy and soon enough he was knocked out.

The person who'd been holding the now unconscious teenager put him gently back, head on the Chemistry book lying on the kitchen table.

"Well, that went faster than I expected." the man said, blinking.

"_Dean_." the second man reprimanded with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, you think I enjoyed drugging the kid any more than you did?" Dean said, annoyed "Let's just get downstairs and do what we came here to do, huh? Before anyone else wakes up..."

With that the two hunters snuck downstairs and into a lab where there were tons of part, blueprints, inventions and glowing green goo, also known as ectoplasm though not to these two people, the ectoplasm they'd seen wasn't green so confusion was going to be inevitable.

The Winchesters were searching for something specific and failed to notice the slight temperature-drop as they looked around with their flashlights. They found the weapon room and backed out of it, wide-eyed.

Dean then glanced over and saw metaldoors striped in black and orange, beside it were two control panels and he was pretty sure that it was what they were looking for "Found it, now let's do what we came here to do and get the hell out of here, preferably before we run into trouble."

Sam shivered as he finally noticed the temperature-drop "Too late." he said, getting goosebumps.

They swung around just as the light in the lab came on and came face-to-face with the black-haired blue-eyed teenager that shouldn't be awake yet. The boy was leaning against the wall, right beside the lightswitch, arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. The boy stood up from his place and took a slow step forward, arms lowering to his sides as his eyes glowed a toxic green, same green as the green goo all over the place.

"You came into the wrong house. Leave." the boy hissed as the room's temperature plummeted to a level where the brothers could see their own breath.

Dean swore as he reached for his gun while Sam just looked at the kid with wide eyes.

The night had just gotten more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 Plasmius

**I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended by the number of people following and favouriting, considering the idea isn't mine... I don't know if my last complete fic "Umbra, the Phantom hero" was this popular. Anyway, new chapter, sorry about the length of it, It's that perion of school where there is at least three tests a week and let me tell you it's awful.**

**Ch 2 **

Before Dean could fully draw his gun it was blasted away from his hand. When the brother's tried to move their feet they discovered that they'd been frozen to the floor. The kid's eyes and right hand were glowing green and his hair moved in an unseen wind. His hand descended from its outstreched place and Dean realised that was where the blast came from.

"Why are you here?" the kid asked in a venomous voice that echoed slightly.

"We're here to destroy that portal over there and be on our way." Dean snarked, ignoring Sam's glare.

The kid laughed "I don't think so." he said and ignited his hands with green energy "That portal stays open."

With that the kid lifted his hands and was about to shoot when he stumbled, eyes and hands losing their glow. When the kid turned they could see that a part of the back of his shirt had just been incinerated and there was a round second-degree burn on his back.

"What are you doing here?" the kid asked someone in the dark doorway.

"It seems my original plan has failed." came a drawling voice from the darkness as a white-haired man in a black suit stepped into the light, wearing a devilish smirk on his face.

"Original plan?" the kid asked, with the same confusion Dean and Sam were feeling.

"Yes, Daniel, I had hoped the suggestion I planted in these two idiots' head would be enough to blow this house sky-high, though I should have known that you'd make things difficult for me as always." the man finished with a scowl, eyes turning red.

Dean and Sam watched from the sidelines, still stuck to the floor, as the kid and the man in the suit battled. They felt out of their depth though Dean did laught at the pink energy blasts.

"Ha! Gayy!"

Their eyes went wide when the man transformed into a Dracula-wannabe, took hold of the kid, electrocuted him and tossed him at the two brothers' feet.

"I'll deal with you later." the man snarled and stalked to the control panel Dean had previously been looking at.

Sam shifted and kneeled the best he could, dragging the hurt teen closer. The boy flinched but otherwise kept his eyes shut and held his throat which he'd been dangled by.

"Who is that guy?" Sam hissed.

"Vlad-" the teen hissed lowly back slowly, talking obviously hurting "Plasmius- he wants to- kill dad- marry mom- and have me as his apprentice or something- I think he got tired of scheming and went straight to it now."

Dean and Sam looked at eachother "What does that mean?"

"It means." the kid said, opening his eyes "That we're all gonna burn."


	3. Chapter 3 Got a secret, can you keep it?

Wrong plase, wrong time, wrong intetions

Ch 3

They started working on a plan while Vlad was occupied. Danny, though he didn't trust the two men, told them the security override code which would open the portal. The plan was to take the frootloop by surprise and push him into the Ghost Zone before locking the portal behind him.

The two brothers weren't too keen on working with the kid with strange powers either but they were smart enough to recognise a bigger threat. The only question was what they would do after the white-haired douche was dealt with. The kid was also a problem, they had no idea what he was, not that they knew what the old guy was either, or how dangerous he was to the family. Was he even part of the family?

Danny's eyes glowed blue along with his hands as he touched the ice holding the two brothers to the ground. The ice slowly inched towards his hands before they absorbed the glowing material, leaving only the coldness as evidence that it was ever there. The plan was now a go.

Unfortunately, like all Winchester and Danny plans went, this one failed too. Vlad chose the moment that Sam and Dean had gotten hold of their weapons to look back at them. This of course caused him to attack them, this caused them to dodge the pink blasts fired at them, this caused the blast to connect with the wall behind them and this caused the lab's lockdown-mode to activate.

The laughter that followed chilled Sam, Dean and Vlad to the bone. They all slowly turned to see Danny laughing, head tilted back and arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ohh, Vlad, you're in trouble now." the kid sang, eyes glowing green, glee evident "Dad installed this only yesterday, it's designed to detect ghost-attacks and lock the lab so that it can't escape, I at least was keeping my powers to a minimum due to the fact there are lots of exploding things here, but and your over-powered blasts activated our ulttimate defence. No ghost gets in or out and being in human-form doesn't help. It's DNA locked too."

Vlad's nostrils flared and his eyes glowed red, in the blink of an eye he was holding Danny against a wall "Then I'll just use you to open it." he hissed.

More laughter was his response, Dean and Sam exchanged glances, that answered if the kid was a family member but the laughter was throwing them off.

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad, didn't you know? Ectoplasm and blood were never meant to coexist in one body, the ectoplasm has slowly been taking over my Fenton DNA, it won't work anymore, sure my DNA is still human, but it won't register as Fenton DNA anymore." Danny smiled "You won't get out of here through the door."

Vlad snarled and slammed Danny into the wall again "I will get out, little badger."

"Oh, no one said you wouldn't." Dean said.

Vlad turned around to look at the man, who was leaning against the wall beside the portal while Sam was tapping away at a computer on the other side of the room.

"We just said you weren't getting out through the door." Sam qontinued, looking up briefly before pressing one final button.

"But there's more than one way out of this room." Dean finished as the portal opened.

Vlad's eyes widened and before he could protest he was blasted away from Danny and towards the green, swirling portal to the ghost zone. When he was completely inside Sam tapped a few keys and the three remaining people watched as the doors closed with a clang.

There was a brief silence before Danny sighed and went over to a control panel by the door "I wasn't lying you know." he said after a short period of tapping on the controls.

"About what?" Sam asked, wary of the kid.

"If you look at my DNA, I no longer belong to this family, so my DNA doesn't work on the lock." Danny said, eyes sad "It's funny, they say blood is thicker than water but now that my DNA no longer matches that of my family's... what would they do if they found out what I am?" he said, pausing his hacking for a second before continuing "Luckily I know the override code to the lock so I can actually get out of here without mom and dad being the wiser, but... how long 'til they figure something's wrong? How long 'til they figure that their son has been half-dead for a year?"

Dean and Sam didn't say a thing, seeing the kid for the first time since drugging him as an actual kid and not an unnkown thing. To Dean it sounded like the situation with Sam all over again while Sam could symphatize with being afraid of one's own parent/s.

Soon there was a beef and the green glow that had been surrounding the room died. Letting them know that Danny could now leave the lab. Danny started to ascend the stairs, the two Winchesters following him. At the top of the stairs Danny stepped back and just looked at them.

"So," he started "what now?"

Dean and Sam looked at eachoter before Dean spoke "Now," he said, turning to look at Danny "we leave and probably never come back."

Danny cocked an eyebrow before smiling, understanding the unsaid _we won't tell if you won't tell._

"Well, bye then."

"Bye then."


	4. Ch4 Black 67 Chevy Impala, can't miss it

**If it's not ok now I'll cry, this is getting ridiculous**

Ch 4

One year. The time that had passed since they set foot in Amity was one year to the day. Of course they should've known that something bad would happen.

There had been an explosion. A fast food restaurant had blown up, taking six lives along with it. Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and some Teacher named Lancer.

The two brothers had immediately noticed the lack of one name, Danny Fenton was not on the list of dead people. He was instead hospitalised and in a coma. Worst thing was, the news also told them that Vlad Masters, shudder, was the boy's legal guardian. So instead of ignoring it like they were supposed to, they headed straight towards Amity Park.

The whole town seemed to be gloomy, even the sun wasn't shining. They hadn't seen anyone smiling either. Sam wanted to stop and pay respects to the dead family of their acquaintance. They soon drove towards the hospital.

It didn't take much flirting on Dean's part to get the number of the room Danny was in. Actually, it only took one smile at a blonde nurse for her to sigh and answer every question he had. Sometimes Sam envied how his brother was able to flirt his way around, but then he remembered that the man was always sleeping around and didn't think about it further.

Their good luck seemed to be on a roll since Danny had woken up the other day. Bad news was that the kid was almost apathetic and terrified. As soon as they laid eyes on the teen they could see how haunted, no pun intended, he looked.

Dean sighed, big brother instincts kick-starting as he pulled a chair next to the bed before he sat down and looked at Danny. Danny stared back and Dean could see a spark of recognition before the blank mask fell over his face again.

"Hey kid." he started "How've you been?" as soon as the question came out he wanted to hit himself, really? Did he really just ask that?

However, instead of Danny withdrawing even more into his shell he snorted "You're worse at asking questions than I am." he rasped, voice hoarse from not being used in a while.

Dean snorted in response "It's the Winchester charm, kid, it either gets you out of trouble or makes you stumble into it head-first, there is no third option."

Sam smiled at the two of them, not surprised that Dean would feel a connection, the man was the best big brother anyone could ask for, even if he was a bit too much on their father's side when it came to arguments about him. But looking at hims and Danny now, you could almost mistake them for family. It was hard to believe that the last time they saw eachother they didn't trust eachother one bit. Looking at them now, you could see the distrust but it was barely there.

"I don't want to go with him."

Sam was yanked back to the conversation by Danny's wavering voice, looking at the kid he could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, we get it, I mean, last time we were around-" Dean started.

"No, that's not it, well, it's part of it but... the reason why the Nasty Burger exploded is me. My evil future self came back to ensure that my family and friends died because he cheated on a test, he came to be when I went with Vlad and let him take away my ghost-half, onlt my ghost-half hated Vlad and removed his ghost-half and then the two halves merged and became evil. That's why I can't go, I promised them I wouldn't become that... I promised."

Dean and Sam sat there, stunned. They were reminded of when Michael and Lucifer tried to get the brothers to say yes to them. The whole Apocalypse thing had taken it's toll on them. That and Castiel dying over and over and over again. You'd think they'd be immune to Castiel dying by now but no.

"You could come with us."

Dean and Danny turned to look at him and Sam wanted to look the other way but resisted.

"We don't stay in one place for long so it would be really hard for Masters to find us, plus we never really use our real names anywhere so even though he knows who we are he can't locate you through us."

There was a brief silence before Danny spoke "Tell me where your car is and I'll be right over."

Dean stood up and started to walk to the door "Black '67 Chevy Impala, right in front of the entrance, you can't miss it."


End file.
